Rabbitleap
❝''' I don't want to forget.. '' '❝ — ''Rabbitleap to Boulderbreeze.'' Rabbitleap is a large, long-legged, muscular short furred light brown-and-white tabby tom with dark green eyes. He inhabits [[SkyClan|'SkyClan']] as Senior Warrior. After the loss of his mate and best-friend, he was extremely cold and aggressive toward others but is recently trying to make the effort to change. He has difficulty trusting others for the fear of them disappearing, hence also causing him to be suspicious. Although if you're polite and kind to him, also showing respect, he'll show his true, more light-hearted side of him that consists of his compassion and loyalty to others. 'Appearance' Heritage: European Shorthair(His brown tabby fur) X Unknown(His white fur) Description: Rabbitleap is long legged, brown-and-white tabby tom with darker tabby markings in his brown parts of his pelt. He has shining, dark green eyes. Palette: : = Base (#765F47) : = Underbelly (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#392D19) : = Eyes (#196935) : = Inner Ears (#71506A) : = Nose (#DD8EAD) : = Tongue (#D9B9D2) : = Pawpads (#71506A) Voice: Rabbitleap's voice is deep and manly, often speaking in a cold and harsh tone as well when angry. However, his voice does become soft and quiet when tired or happy. Scent: Rabbitleap smells of fresh moss and bark. Gait: Rabbitleap walks loudly, his presence being known whenever he enters. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Willing * +''' '''Well-Spoken * +''' '''Helpful * +''' '''Confident * +''' '''Caring * ±''' '''Isolated * ±''' '''Reactionary * ±''' '''Reserved * ±''' '''Moody * ±''' '''Moralistic * −''' '''Headstrong * −''' '''Cold * −''' '''Aggressive * −''' '''Envious * −''' '''Arrogant 'Likes' *Kits *Thrushes *Climbing 'Dislikes' *Twolegs *Obnoxiousness *The heat *His former self 'Goals' *Reach SeniorWarriorhood/Deputyhood/Leaderhood *Reach a point where he is finally happy and comfortable with the life he's living *Lead his clan into battle *Destroy all twolegs *Find Kenny *See Dapplewing again 'Fears' *Not serving his clan to the best he can *Dying before his kits become Warriors *Loss 'History' 'Kithood' Status: SkyClan Age Range: 0-6 Moons *Rabbitkit is born. *He hears many great things about his Father, Jackalcry, and looks up to him. 'Apprenticehood' Status: SkyClan Age Range: 6-7 Moons *At six moons, he is granted the Apprentice title Rabbitpaw. *Meets Pepperpaw, Leopardpaw, and Apricotpaw. *Recieves Buckwind as a mentor. *Grows closer to Pepperpaw. *Sprucepaw calls him Peter Cottontail, Rabbitpaw reacts badly from this and runs off to the hotrocks, Pepperpaw comes and comforts him. *Goes to a gathering and meets Creekpaw and Halfpaw *Falls asleep on Pepperpaw's shoulder, she rests her chin on her head. He wakes up and asks if he should get up and remove himself, she says if he wants but he ends up staying, cuddling with her until he falls asleep again. **He grows a crush on the she-cat. *Recieves Larchtuft as a new mentor *He was teased by Sprucepaw with Pepperpaw, calling them "lovebirds" and "cuddle-buddies." He's agitated by this and gets more annoyed by Sprucepaw. *Meets Dapplepaw and takes a instant liking to her, a friendship growing quickly between them. *Grows distant with Pepperpaw. **He notices her becoming jealous toward him and Dapplepaw. *Develops a crush on Dapplepaw, they confess and share the same feelings. *Befriends Softpaw and grows close to her. *Blacknut becomes leader instead of Drizzlestar, Rabbitpaw admires Blacknut. *Blacknut gives Rabbitpaw advice. **He looked up to the tom for a short amount of time before he died. *Has his Warrior assessment and passes, excited for his Warrior ceremony. 'Warriorhood' Status: SkyClan Age Range: 12-30 Moons *Completes vigil. *Becomes mates with Dapplesnap. *Dapplesnap and Rabbitleap get into a arguement, them separating for a few days. *They apologize and rekindle their relationship. *Rabbitleap is ecstatic when he discovers Dapplesnap is pregnant with his kittens, though Dapplesnap doesn't feel the same. *Dapplesnap gives birth and Rabbitleap has a incredibly loving bond with his kittens, becoming very protective of them. *Dapplesnap is renamed into Dapplewing. *Rabbitleap tries to act affectionate to Dapplewing but Dapplewing acts coldly and appears to not like it, them growing distant. *SkyClan Camp is destroyed, forcing them to move to underground tunnels. **However, Dapplewing is killed during the destruction. *Rabbitleap mourns for his mate's death but doesn't tell his kits what happened. *Rabbitleap meets Braveheart, a former RiverClanner who now inhabits SkyClan. It is revealed that he is Softstep's mate. Rabbitleap acts coldly to the tom and jokes about him, often snickering an insult. **He takes a disliking to their daughter, Duckkit. *Rabbitleap admits to Thrushkit and Crownkit that Dapplewing won't be back for a while but doesn't let them know that she is deceased. *Rabbitleap befriends Kenny. *Rabbitleap grows close to Peppershade once again. *Owlstar confronts Rabbitleap about his Father; Jackalcry. She tells him that he was a battle-hungry and aggressive cat. **He ends his prejudice again flings and half-clan cats in an effort to no longer act like his Father. *Leopardlight informs Rabbitleap that Kenny is temporarily leaving to find his kits. **Later that night, Kenny leaves. He shares one last moment with Rabbitleap before leaving. *The drought ends and SkyClan moves into what us left of their territory. *Braveheart, Crownkit, and Duckkit travel to the RiverClan border to find Sparrowkit. Rabbitleap is furious with the tom for doing little to keep Crownkit in camp. **Braveheart and Rabbitleap argue *Rabbitleap's kits are Apprenticed, he is ecstatic. *SkyClan temporarily moves to The Peak, soon claiming the ThunderClan Abandoned Twoleg Place their new camp. *Rabbitleap enters a small depressive state, being saddened by all of his memories in his old camp. **He begins to stop grooming himself, his fur becoming matted and dirt-stained. *Kenny returns and Rabbitleap is incredibly happy, although being a bit suspicious of his Daughter Patchkit 'SeniorWarriorhood' Status: SkyClan Age Range: 30-Current Moons *Kenny mysteriously leaves after the disappearance of Patchkit. **Rabbitleap is knocked back to his somewhat depressive state. *Patchkit returns and Rabbitleap becomes a father-like figure to her. *Leopardlight tells Rabbitleap that Dapplewing told her that she wanted Rabbitleap to move on. **Rabbitleap is saddened by this, growing even more distant from everyone. *'A Dark Time...' **This time lasts a few moons which includes a lot of painful sulking and sleeping *After a few cats from the twoleg place claiming they were terrorized by rats come to SkyClan camp, Rabbitleap first acts superior to them but then warms up them and becomes very helpful to them *Rabbitleap begins to make frequent trips to the Nursery because he finds enjoyment in spending time with the kits and helping the Queens *Gathering *Owlstar disappeared **Rabbitleap is not picked to attend. However long after the Gathering is over, he finds out from one of Noondapple's adopted kits left in camp in the cold that Noondapple took her biological kits to the Gathering and never returned *Rabbitleap goes out in the territory to find Noondapple **Eventually, he finds her in a very messy and sad state however she only has Greykit. She sadly explains to Rabbitleap that the father of the kits is Sparkbite and she gave the three other kits to him after the Gathering. It was a political fling and they now have an alliance with ThunderClan. Rabbitleap respects her choice and is glad they have an alliance. He brings Noondapple home. *Rabbitleap argues with Noondapple about her stepping up as leader which causes somewhat of a drift in their friendship *Noondapple goes to the Mooncave and doesn't return for a while **During this time while she's gone, Rabbitleap makes new friends including Boulderbreeze and Dream. He also spends time with Honeykit and Greykit and conforts them, saying their "Mama" (Noondapple) will be back soon **Also while Noondapple is getting her lives, Rabbitleap takes SkyClan to the Gathering where he is SkyClan's representative *When he returns to camp, he finds that two new cats, Dream and Frond, want to become members of the camp. After talking them for a little, he lets them become visitors until further notice *Noondapple returns as Noonstar!! **Rabbitleap is overjoyed to tell the new leader all what occurred while she was getting her lives *Weevilpaw is Apprenticed to Rabbitleap *Rabbitleap shows Weevilpaw the territory and teaches him how to hunt **When he was at Skywatcher Oak with Weevilpaw, Noonstar, and Honeypaw. Creekstorm appeared and began to talk to Noonstar about her choosing a Deputy, Creekstorm's tone growing more hostile as their conversation continued. Rabbitleap did not like his arrogance and this causing him to distrust the tom *Rabbitleap constantly hangs out with Boulderbreeze and begins to like her more than a friend which quickly overwhelms him 'Opinions' ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ---- |-|SkyClan= :Apricotmask/Queen/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 80% ::"She's certainly the perfect mother-figure to her kits. " :Rabbitleap has known Apricotmask since they were apprentices, being friends since then. Recently, they have been chating more after growing a tiny bit distant when they were toward the end of being Apprentices. :Leopardlight/Warrior/Former-Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 95% ::"Ugh.." :He has known Leopardlight for a while, even before her leg was crushed by a tree. Although, they never were too close until recently. They bonded over their sadness of cats leaving in their life, leaving them both extremely sad. Rabbitleap doesn't fully understand her sadness though, for she has a huge family and a loving mate, this to him something to distract her from any sadness. Leopardlight yelled at him for sulking so much and being envious of her hence no longer being friends. '' :'Honeypaw'/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 60% ::"She's very sweet." :''Honeypaw is Noonstar's daughter and is just someone Rabbitleap enjoys to be around because of how sweet she is. '' :'Boulderbreeze'/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"...I really like her" :''Boulderbreeze seems to care for Rabbitleap when they talk to each other and he feels that it something he hadn't experienced in a while until he met her. He really enjoys her company. He would definitely call her his best friend and he would rather spend time with her than any other person in modern SkyClan. Because of him talking to her so much and the two becoming very close, he began to grow a crush on her. :Noonstar/Leader/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 60% ::"Kind and caring." :Noonstar only recently became a friend of Rabbitleap. At first, he didn't like her that much because she wouldn't accept that Owlstar had disappeared and that she needed to step up as SkyClan's new leader. However since she's come back from her nine lives ceremony, he realized he was very rude and pressuring and now sees the molly as a kind cat who cares for others. '' |-|WindClan= ::"I don't know them, seem alright though." :''Rabbitleap says nothing and blinks. |-|ShadowClan= ::"Disgusting." :Rabbitleap spits onto the ground, huffing. Rabbitleap believes ShadowClan killed one of SkyClan's cats. |-|RiverClan= ::"How do they catch fish?" :Rabbitleap looks genuinely confused and shrugs. |-|ThunderClan= :Nightstar/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/Trust 60% ::"Very... aggressive, however I'm glad that we have an alliance with ThunderClan." :Rabbitleap has seen this violent tom at Gatherings, also remembering when he pranked SkyClan by pretending to be Blacknut from the dead. Rabbitleap finds Nightrunner a bit annoying and dramatic, although creative at how he pretended to be Blacknut. |-|StarClan= :Dapplewing/Deceased/Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"..." :Rabbitleap and Dapplewing have been inseparable since they were Apprentices, them both growing feelings for each other quite quickly then confessing. Although they did argue a little, they had a litter of kits that Rabbitleap felt a deep need to protect. Dapplewing was killed when twolegs invaded SkyClan's camp, destroying it in the process. Rabbitleap is forever sad about her death and has grown a absolute disgust and hatred for them.. |-|Outside the Clans= Crownpaw/Apprentice/Son/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"I miss him." :Crownpaw is Rabbitleap's only son from his litter with Dapplewing. She disappeared and he misses her greatly. '' :'Thrushwing'/Apprentice/Daughter/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"I miss her." :''Thrushwing is one of Rabbitleap's daughters with his litter with Dapplewing. She disappeared and he misses her greatly. :Bugpaw/Apprentice/Daughter/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"I miss her." :Bugpaw is Rabbitleap's other daughter. She disappeared and he misses her greatly. :Kenny/Warrior/Lost Best-Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"..." :Rabbitleap bonded with Kenny over Dapplewing's death, Kenny being her brother. They quickly became best friends and constantly chatted. However, Kenny temporarily left SkyClan to find his kits. Rabbitleap is overjoyed that he returned with his daughter, though saddened when he mysteriously left. :Peppershade/Apprentice/Lost Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 95% ::"Pep.." :Rabbitleap is probably the cat that knows Rabbitleap the most. They were originally best friends as Apprentices, Rabbitleap growing a crush on the molly after cuddling with her. However, he began to grow distant with her when he began to talk with Dapplewing more, developing a crush on her instead. They argued and separated for a while but recently, they have rekindled their relationship and apologized to each other. They were close and best friends again during the time SkyClan was in the tunnels. However, she disappeared much like Kenny. '' 'Trivia' *Really likes feathers, especially thrush. *As an Apprentice, he formerly had a crush on Apricotmask and Peppershade. 'Quotes' '❝''' Feather-fight me! ❝''' — Rabbitpaw to Pepperpaw when joking about feathers '''❝ Don't worry, I just came here so I'll wait forever with you! ❝''' — Rabbitpaw to Pepperpaw about being waiting to be Warriors in the future '' '❝Pfft! Look at this handsome face of a real man. Why wouldn't you want to talk to me is the real question. ❝''' — Rabbitpaw to Pepperpaw '''Fanart Rabbitleap headshot.png|By pleasehelpme Rabbitleap reference better.png|By pleasehelpme __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:SkyClan Category:Senior Warrior